The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat frame that configures a framework of a vehicle seat.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2015-223851 discloses an invention in which three links or frames (hereinafter referred to as frames) are attached to one pipe material, and a hollow cylindrical spacer is disposed between each adjoining frames.